Logos
History Logos' history is some what of a mystery. He is one of very few gods that seem to have not gained his power from Gasper. Although, Logos has said that he both does and does not gain his power from him. When the first gods were granted their power by Gasper, Logos apeared. He claimed he had always existed. The other gods recognized his power and allowed him to stay. The Atheist Society's story is similar, but they claim that Logos was part of the Second Apothiosis. Home Logos' home plane is known as The Eternal Garden and is located within Decretum. This plane is filled with wonders from all periods of time, including those that have not existed yet. It is ordered, but not symetrical like many other planes in Decretum. Instead, it is broken up into regions based on time periods and visitors there have claimed to be able to see through time, although these claims are unsubstantiated. Logos is difficult to locate within his realm because he typically journeys from realm to realm to view the different eras contained within. It is rumored that the Eternal Garden maintains portals to the Plane of Time, although many do not believe such a plane even exists. Relationships While Logos is friendly with the gods, he also holds contempt for them. The reasoning behind this in completely unknown to all. He maintains a somewhat close relationship with the other two Keepers as well as Gaspar. Appearance and Emissaries Logos appears as a man of any age, although an old man is more common in his depictions created by mortals. He wears wizard robes, usually white, and has a long beard and long white hair to his shoulders. Servants Kan-Laon, Herald of Time - Kan-Laon is similar to a time elemental, as he is infused with the essence of the plane of time, but he is different in that she is not an elemental. His skin is blue with a silver shean and msotly featureless. No hair or other discernable body marks. He is humanoid, standing roughly 8 feet and has a muscular build. She is calculated and cryptic, keeping with the tone set within Logos' book of prophecies. Dedun, Herald of Fate - Dedun has pale, nearly white skin, white pupelless eyes, and a bald head. He wears blue robes and is usually found sitting in the lotus potion. He can be asked questions about the future, but his answers are always cryptic. Amarie, Herald of the Seasons - Amrae is a maiden of the elements and changes her temperment and her look annualy with the seasons. This is also dependent on the plane she's on as well as the hemisphere. In the winter she is icy blue and has a cold temperment to match. She seems almost heartless and logical during these times. During the summer she is fiery red and her personality is equallty fiery. During the spring she is green, blue, and pastel colors. Her temperment is cheery and joyful. During the fall she is orange and brown and she tends to take on mischeivious traits. Church of Logos Time is order. All things live through time. Time has rules and strict laws that cannot be broken. If such laws were to break, the universe would be unwoven. Logos is the keeper of these laws. He dictates what is, and what will be, and what has been.He knows all events in history, past, present, and future, and he knows if they can be changed, when they will be changed, and how they will be changed. He knows the course that the wrld will take when such moments are changed and he can, if he wishes, change them or stop them from being changed. He dictates all mortal's fate and can curse those he feels unworthy, blasphemous or otherwise deserving. He is responsible for the passing of time and its continued existence. According to his clergy, Logos wasn't granted his power by Gasper like the other gods, but just came to be. He claimed to have always existed, but his existence also began during the Second Apothiosis. No one truely knows where he came from and he does not say. Time is not set on a distinct path and is mostly fluid. There are moments in time that are unchangeable, however. If these moments were to be altered then time would collapse in on itself. Most moments in time, however, can be latered, even if on a minor scale. Although possible, very few individuals have the power to alter the time stream to any serious degree. Worshipers and Clergy Clergy are granted the ability to manipulate time to a minor degree if they choose to study that aspect of Logos. The life of a cleric of Logos is usually filled with observances of hilidays such as performing the rites for the new year and passing of seasons. On special situtaion s they will be called up to combat a threat to the time line and the continuity of the world. They also collects sacred artifacts from history's past. Priests of Logos are very well infromed about the history of the world. Priests of the Log The priests of the log are a mystery cult dedicated to recording history and understanding the meaning behind prophesies. They hold the Immemorial as the higest of holy books which they study and translate and record within their own text which they simpyl call "The Log." The Log is more than just a history book. It speaks of important events with reverence. The priests see it as their sacred duty to watch and record. They never interfere with events, or at least try to avoid it as much as possible. While it has happened that they have become involved in some events in the past, it is strictly forbidden to do so. Their job is to record history, not make it. Temples and Shrines Temples of Logos don't have a typical arangement. They can be large or small, run down or new. Although, there are a couple consistencies. Within Holy Texts While there are a few writing that are considering sacred to Logos, their holy book is known as Immemorial and is filled with prophecy. Because of the nature of time, this book is not always accurate, but both the book and the clergy know that. It is onyl accurate if all variables described within take place. If that occurs then the event happens. Holy Relics The Horaglass ''is an item said to grant the ability to travel freely through time. There are many descriptions of it from a large pillar to a small neclace with an hourglass. ''The Fatestar ''is a small stone in the shape of a star that is said to provide its owner with brief glimpses of his fate. It aids him in combat and every day life. It is said that he who holds the Fatestar can transform themselves from a lowly beggar to a mighty emperor if he so wishes. Magic Items An item that has to do with time or fate. Traits '''Time's Disciple:' You are studied in the ways of time knowing both past and some bit of the future. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (History) and Initiative checks. Knowledge (History is always a class skill. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Law Domain Category:Luck Domain Category:Knowledge Domain Category:Time Domain Category:Lawful Neutral Deity